


I Love You Now And Forever

by giraffe2805



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Freckles, Friendship, Highschoolsweethearts, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marriage, Queer Harry Potter, Survivor - Freeform, Wedding, eternal, jily, lgbtq+, lovestory, remusxsirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffe2805/pseuds/giraffe2805
Summary: Sirius has lost a lot in his life but there is one thing he is determined not to lose . He won't allow for it but what will he do if his person doesn't feel the same ... ?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story and be sure to like and book mark it :))))) Drop a comment and I’ll reply :)))))

Ok so you know the drill if your here to be hateful leave . Also this fan fiction has mentions of rape so if that triggers you please don't read this . All the art used in this fanfic are only exclusively property of the artists . And this is fanfic all characters and ideas related to JK Rowling's Harry Potter hecking exclusively to her I only own the plot . Please read , share , like and comment : P


	2. Part 1: Regulus

It was the first day of the 6th year at Hogwarts and for the first time since he was 11, Sirius had gotten a letter bearing the Black family crest. It read:  
Dear Sirius,   
"I'm writing to you because I'm done with you. I'm truly sick and tired of you. You used to care, you used to say you loved me, but you and I are over. We are no longer brothers... You left me all alone with our repulsive parents in that house while you ran off to be a Gryffindor while I took the fall for it all. Because all I ever was to you was your weird little brother who's destined to be a death that eater, right? After all, that's all I ever hear you tell your friends about me. With that said, don't talk to me because if you didn't already know, Mother and Father have hereby disowned you and scratched you off the family tree. As far as you're concerned, I'm the Black family heir now. And one last thing, don't come looking for me because we are no longer family.  
Sincerely,   
Regulus Black"  
Sirius read those words with tears brimming his eyes, threatening to escape. For god's sake, that was his little brother. The same brother he had always loved and never intended to hurt. But he had... Learning this pained him more than Sirius could ever express. He looked to the other side of the Great Hall and met his brother's eyes. Regulus looked at Sirius disappointingly and mouthed, "we are not brothers, as further confirmation."  
He had lost so much in his life that he didn't want to risk losing anything else. Right now the only thing he had were his friends, who would likely hate him if they ever knew the truth.


	3. Part 2:Remus???????

It was a week into 6th year and it had been the worst full moon yet. Remus had gotten what he believed to be his most noticeable scar to date. It ran from the bottom of his left eye to his right jaw. And lately, this blemish was everybody's center of attention. It bothered Remus because he loathed attention and didn't want anyone else to find out his werewolf identity. Sirius had heard too, and tried to get people to stop the fellow students in the halls from talking about Remus saying things like, "Come on guys it's just a little scar," or "Hey don't talk about Remus like that, it's just a scar."   
He knew that the comments and whispers were bothering Remus because the glimmer in his gorgeous eyes had faded. They were usually bright and cheery like little suns in his eyes and the flecks of gold would sparkle in the light. But now they just looked dull and sad. Something was wrong. Sirius was determined to figure out what it was... He cared about Remus too much to see him hurt like that.   
It was later that afternoon when Sirius found Remus alone in the dorm and decided to help.   
Sirius walked over to Remus and attempted to wrap him into a hug as they would normally do, but something was off. Remus immediately jumped away seeming almost scared of Sirius' touch.  
"Remus are you alright!?"  
"Um yeah, I'm alright Pads..."  
Sirius didn't believe it for one second. He knew when something was bothering his Moony. Sirius contributed to pester Remus about what was wrong, but all Remus would ever respond with was,   
"Yes Sirius I'm fine, I promise."  
Remus was shaky and wouldn't even look him in his eyes. It didn't sound right. Sirius knew Remus was lying but figured Remus would tell him in time. As much as Sirius wanted to continue his pestering, he knew that Remus wasn't fine. For now, there was nothing he could do if Remus wouldn't reveal what was bothering him. He looked at Remus one last time before awkwardly waving Remus goodbye, now aware that touching seemed to be off-limits and was off to find James.


	4. Part 3: James

He found James out by the lake hopelessly trying to study, which was probably another idiotic attempt to attract Evans. Sirius started with,   
"Hey mate, can I talk to you?"  
James perked up and said,   
"Sure, what about?"  
Sirius was now quite nervous about what James would say.   
"Um...you see I've got a romantic problem."  
"Oooo, who's the lucky girl?"  
James asked enthusiastically. Oh god, Sirius thought, what would James say? James was the closest thing to family he had, and he didn't want to lose him. but he just couldn't hide it, not anymore.  
"You see Prongs, that's the problem, it's not a girl..."  
James was surprised but said,  
"Well in that case, who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"  
He doesn't hate me is all Sirius could think about.  
"Uhhhh, you know him..."  
With that, James got that knowing glint in his eyes and that signature Potter smirk appeared on his face and said quietly for no one to hear,  
"Is it Remus?"  
"No...yes, it's Remus... but please don't tell him!"  
"Don't worry mate, I won't tell him... but I do think Remus might fancy you too."  
James said with a smile. Sirius began to blush a bit but said,  
"Really?"  
"Of course, you see the way he looks at you."  
Sirius was a bit shocked. He never thought that it was possible for Remus to love him back. He needed help, though he desperately wanted to be with Remus and right now, and James was his best shot at impressing Remus.  
"But James, how do I tell him how I feel?"  
"Hmmm, well the Winter Ball is coming, why don't you ask him to go with you?"  
"You know what, that's a good idea. I think I will. Oh god James, I know what I'm going to do. Thank you so much, mate."  
"Anytime. And I hope it works out!"


	5. Part 4: Remus......

Friday evening had come and Sirius was ready to ask Remus to the Winter Ball with a sign and flowers.   
Dinner was in full swing and Sirius was ready; he got atop the Gryffindor table and whistled the hall quiet. He said,  
"Remus John Lupin would you like to be my date to the Winter Ball? C'mon Remus, what do you say?"  
Remus was shocked. All eyes were on him. Every bone in his body wanted desperately to say yes, God Yes, but instead, he yelled out,   
"No! No Sirius, I don't want to be your date!"  
Remus ran out of the hall. Sirius got off the table and James gave him a look of sympathy. He was devastated. Not only had he made a fool of himself in front of the entire school, but he had also just gotten rejected by the only boy he'd ever loved. Sirius wanted to cry so badly, but he just couldn't give the hall any reason to laugh at him more than they already were. Sirius got up slowly. Quiet and hurt, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He decided that this had been the second-worst day of his life. But as much as Remus had hurt him today, he needed to see him.   
He walked to their dorm to look for Remus and, after realizing he wasn't there, he used the map and found that he was up in the Astronomy Tower. So, off he went to find his moon boy.   
Sirius found his way up the Astronomy Tower and saw his beautiful boy. He looked awfully pathetic crying as tears stained his freckled cheeks. Remus noticed that Sirius was there and quickly wiped the tears away. Sirius sat down next to Remus and asked with more hurt in his voice than he had ever felt before,  
"I have to ask Moony, why did you say no?"  
Remus sat there avoiding all eye contact and said,   
"It was the words you used..."  
Sirius was confused, he didn't understand,   
"What's wrong with the words I used?"  
Moony was silent.  
He asked again,  
"What's wrong Remus?"  
Remus started crying again and reluctantly said,  
"Something happened..."


	6. Part 5: No This Cant Happen

Then he started full-on sobbing.  
"It happened over the summer... I was walking to the library when this stout man with a wand came out of the alleyway. He grabbed me by the wrists and shoved something in my mouth. The next time I was awake I was in what I assumed to be his bed. He came in only his knickers, forcefully taking off my jumper and then began to unbutton my jeans running his filthy hands down my chest and scars. I tried to cry out and scream but he had put a silencing charm on me, I yelled out to no avail I didn't have my wand and I couldn't use magic anyway. After he seemed to examine every inch of my body he finally pulled my knickers down and he did unspeakable things to me.   
Sirius was shell shocked no...not my Remus! What, why, how? This wasn't ok!  
Sirius said quietly,  
"Is that why you've been so distant and flinch every time I touch you?"  
Remus just nodded.   
Sirius couldn't take it any longer; he pulled Remus into a hug letting Remus sob into his shirt. This beautiful boy he held in his arms had gone through hell and lived to tell of it. He transformed into a bloody werewolf every month and was from a broken home, yet he was so kind, trusting, and loving. He felt so bad that he had pestered Remus about it.  
But asked,  
"Remi is that why you said no..?"  
Remus had finally stopped sobbing and finally said,


	7. Part 6: I Love You Now

"Yes Sirius, I really like you, you can trust that. But since it happened... I've never been the same. That made me feel more unworthy than I already am and the fact that someone..."   
His voice broke.  
"Couldn't love me for who I am or want me, to be honest, it hurts like hell, and I understand that I shouldn't want to be loved like but damn it still hurts. I know he didn't want me, he wanted me because I was vulnerable, not because I was...Remus"  
Sirius turned to look at Remus' eyes, seeing how beautiful they looked in the starlight and said,  
"I'm going to tell you this, but please don't get angry with RemusRemus, I've always loved you for you, I knew from the beginning... and I mean, if I wanted to see you naked, I could have. I've had plenty of opportunities. But that's not what I'm after with you, nor is it what I love about you. I love Remus, the boy who never gave up, the boy who was strong through it all, who tried his best every day with all the odds stacked so far against him. You're my everything Remus... I love you so much. I love your scars, the way you fold your socks, your giant jumpers, the way your bed head looks, all of you. Remus, you are my everything..."   
With that, he kissed Remus under the midnight sky and Remus kissed him back. Sirius could only hope that his love was the love to not fix Remus because he didn't need to be fixed. He needed to be shown that to be loved wasn't to love one's body, it was to love one's heart and soul and Sirius loved him just like that. They separated and Remus said quietly and for the first time Sirius had seen the glimmer back in eyes that he had lost that dark summer night,  
"Do you mean it, Sirius? "  
Sirius looked at Remus and saw his beautiful self and said kissing there intertwined hands gently,  
"Of course I mean it. I love you now more than ever Moony..."


	8. Part 7: 10 Years Later /Part 1

The day had finally come. Sirius had asked Remus to marry him months ago, and Remus had said yes. Today was the day they were going to make their love official. It was set in a whimsical little dancing hall on the outskirts of Godric's Hallow. Sirius and Remus both decided to wear tuxes. Sirius decided on an all-black tux with the accent of his gold suit jacket accompanied by his wildflower bouquet in hand for Remus. Remus' tux was not quite as flamboyant as Sirius' as his was just a mustard-colored corduroy one, complete with a white shirt and a gold bowtie. James' parents were there as well, along with many of their closest friends. It was a rather small ceremony, being that marrying a couple of the same gender was still quite taboo. James was Sirius' best man and Peter was his other groomsmen, whilst Lily was Remus' maid of honor. The ceremony was in full swing. Everything was perfect. Fleamont Potter walked Sirius down the aisle because in his eyes Sirius was as much his son as James was. Then came Remus walked by Marlene. God, he looks bloody beautiful Sirius thought. As he reached the altar, Remus whispered to Sirius,  
"You look gorgeous, babe."  
Sirius blushed a bit and said,  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
Sirius took a hold of Remus' hands as Remus began to say his custom vows that brought Sirius and much of the audience to tears,


	9. Part 8: 10 Years Later/Part 2

" I, Remus John Lupin, take you, Sirius Orion Black to be my husband, partner for life, and one true love until death do us part. I have loved you since we were only kids. We've seen each other through hell and high water. And in our marriage, I promise to be truthful, honest, kind, caring, and loving. You are my only love, Sirius. You always have been and always will be, no matter what. You loved me for exactly who I am and I love you for all of you, your flaws and all. You are my everything. You are my star and I love you, Sirius."  
Sirius then started with his own vows with tears of joy in his eyes,  
"I, Sirius Orion Black, take you Remus John Lupin to be my husband, best friend, and one true love until death do us part. I loved you Moony before I even knew what love was. You changed me for the better and I am eternally grateful for that. I love each and every part of you. There is nothing about you that is imperfect in my eyes because you are my soulmate, Remus. And through it all, I will be by your side like I've been since we were just 11. Remus John Lupin, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you because I'll love you forever."  
Sirius' words had brought Remus to tears.   
The priest then said to them both,   
"You may kiss the groom."  
And bloody hell did they kiss. For the first time in their relationship, they had kissed in front of others with no shame, no embarrassment, and no fear. Both of them knew this was the seal to their promise to forever be together until death did them part. The audience erupted with cheers and smiles. And it was the happiest day of their lives.


	10. Part 9: 70 Years Later

Remus and Sirius had lived a life of fantasy going on daring adventures as part of the order. They raised their godson Harry to be the best man they could raise him to be and were the best step-grandparents that the Potter children could have. Their life wasn't without trials, but they fought through them, knowing that their love was eternal and could never be broken. And now, as they entered their 90s, they knew death would be inevitable. They were not afraid of death, for they knew it would come and they were satisfied having lived full lives. So at Sirius' side, as he fought what would be his last battle with cancer, Remus said,   
"Sirius, if this is the end of our epic love story, know that I enjoyed every second of it. You are my everything and every day I spent with you made life worth living. I love you for all eternity."  
Weak in strength, Sirius looked up at Remus for what would be the last time at his beautiful amber eyes that hadn't lost their bling and those freckles that had yet to fade. He saw the boy he grew up right beside and loved for his entire life and said,   
"Moony I love you more than you'll ever know and I can't begin to tell you how beautiful you made life, but now is my time to go. Please don't ever forget that I love you now and forever..."  
With that, Sirius kissed Remus for the last time, taking his final breath and letting his monitor go flat. Remus looked at Sirius and smiled through his many tears. He knew that Sirius had loved him forever and always. He told him that fateful night when they were 16 that "I love you now more than ever." And on their wedding day, "I love you forever."  
And now at the end of their beautiful paved road of love and life, he said: "I love you now and forever..."


End file.
